


no limitations

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo does her best to reassure Kurt about being able to eat in the mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You should slow down. I promise we have no limitations on food here." Ororo says as Kurt pulls another full bowl towards himself. 

Empty bowls cover their table with drying syrup, sauces and crumbs. Kurt wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, flashing a bashful smile full of teeth. 

"I have never seen so much food, even during our celebrations in the circus." 

Kurt mashes the ice cream down into a soupy mess. Ororo stacks up the empty bowls, glancing at him again. 

"We allow everyone to eat here without monitoring unless we find a reason for worry." 

Kurt dribbles ice cream onto the table as he nods, slower this time as he pushes his bowl towards her in offering.


End file.
